Pokemon Academia
by KRGDoesFanfictions
Summary: Takes places in an AU where the rules of being a trainer have changed, but for better or worse? Okay two things: 1: I'm not gonna tag every single Pokémon in this story, just the important ones. 2: I suck at summaries, so read the prologue.


**Well, here we go, I decided to go solo for this story. Let's just say this came to me when I read a bunch of Pokémon fanfic, and I thought "Hey, what the hell? I could write something like thi-" I was wrong but so right, I'm crazy creative, so let' do this! Clarifying that this story takes place 2 years after the events of Pokémon X and Y (assuming they take place before these events).**

**EDIT 9/1/14: Okay so I said I promised by this point I would already have Chapter 1 out already, but a LOT of computer things happened, and I'm trying to fix them. I'm working off a based memory, so I just need a bit more time. Also, someone PMed me asking if OCs are being requested. I plan to, but not till a bit later.**

(Unknown time, One year after the Team Flares attempt takeover of Kalos. Prologue: History of Events)

Pokémon. A vast variety of creatures roam this planet. Everyone want to work with, play with, battle with and against many of these Pokémon.

But our story begins on a different topic. Up until a year ago, kid of the age of 10 can receive a starter Pokémon and possibly a Pokédex to begin their journey. Most parents enjoy the fact that their kids are seeing the world at a young age, which would make them more knowledgeable and open to new curiosities. Few think otherwise; some think this makes kids vulnerable to bad influences, like drugs, bad people, etc. Those people protested and petitioned to rid the age limit and enforces a stricter policy: Only when students graduates a regulated trainers school can the trainer receive a license. But they also petitioned a longer school-time requirement: 4 grades, with the last being the graduating class.

This petition got through to the United Regions Association, and the bill was passed by a close margin, being 3:2, with Sinnoh being indifferent on the matter. Thankfully, trainers who already had their license do not have to follow this regulation, it only applies for newer trainers.

(Time skip July 17, 2015, Parker Markison's 10th birthday)

"Aw come on!" Parker whined. His dream of becoming a Pokémon World Traveler, starting at 10, were being dashed because of the law.

"I'm sorry honey, but it can't happen right now," his mom told him.

"It's not fair!" Parker pouted.

"Well, if you're gonna be difficult, then I guess you won't be getting your birthday present," his mom teased, pulling out a wrapped box.

"NO NO NO, I didn't mean that!" he yelled, putting his hands on the box. It was a fairly large box, reaching up to his neck in height and width; a pretty equally shaped box. He started ripping into the paper, noticing that it was a cardboard box once he finished. He opened the top of the box and looked inside, noticing a small Eevee sleeping inside, unaware of the box being opened.

"My present…" he said, the happiness welling up inside of him. "Is this Eevee?"

His mom nodded. "The family's Flareon gave birth to a litter of Eevees a couple of weeks ago, and I know how much you wanted an Eevee since it's your favorite. She's your first Pokémon."

Parker was bouncing all over the room, waking up the small normal type. Eevee just out of the box and looked at her new trainer just as Parker calmed down. They stared at each other, like read each other.

"Vee!" the small Pokémon said happily.

"Hey Eevee, my name's Parker!" Parker replied. "Let's be partners!" reaching out his hand. Eevee jumped onto his arm and ran up to his shoulder, rubbing her head against his.

"She must really like you!" his mom commented.

Parker nodded as he petted Eevee. "I'll take good care of her!"

This moment in time set the starting line to a line of events that changes Parkers life for eternity, for both him and Eevee. This is when Parker joined the Lumiose City Pokémon Academy, designed to prepare future trainers-to-be for the world, and is regulated to have 4 grades of learning, as regulated by law.

4 years later however…

**Prologues that end on cliffhangers are my favorite in a story, so you'll be dealing with one in this story. This story came to me in a daydream, and I decided, hey, why not turn this into a story? I'm glad I'm able to write this story during the summer, that's when I have the most creative freedom. So, like most writers on this site, leave your two cents as a review! Chapter 1 should come around the time this comes out, give it 2-4 days.**

**Keep on reading!**

**-KRGDoesFanfictions**


End file.
